Do You See Me
by The Sani
Summary: Can you see our own disaster Mana running on the streets in your town? Well, after that Atemu has gone, she can't face a day without thinking of her closest friend, and she's not willing to keep it that way. Fluff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, San is here!**

About this fiction... I've never wrote such a thing like this before, let's just say that it has been fun... and if it hadn't been for Nithela I guess there would never have been a fiction in the first place, but now I'm just babbling, so let's get on with the important stuff! 

Disclaimer: I do sadly not own anything concerning Yu-Gi-Oh! -thud- 

Warnings: Mana is one big warning, our own little disaster, eh? And there might be some lousy spelling, but I've tried to check it closely. 

So with Mana in the action, what can possibly go right? R&R! 

**

* * *

**

**Do You See Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

_Mana rose from the ground that was filled with ruins, caused by the battle between Zorc and the Pharaoh. She could feel how she regained power, and as if someone had told her to, she glanced up in the sky and saw how six persons flied there, on their way to their time and space._

"_Have a safe journey!" She shouted to them with an unsteady voice and waved her hand as much as her energy allowed. The voice almost broke down when she managed to get the words out: "I'll miss you! And thank you…for everything."_

_Tears began to stream slowly when she saw her best friend disappear together with his hikari and the friends of them. When Mana lost sight of them, she once again fell to her knees._

"_My King… Atemu", she whispered in sorrow, although she realised this was the way it had to be._

Mana sat under a tree in the garden of the palace. It had gone half a year since King Atemu had left this world to save it. The brown-haired young woman sighed as she thought of him, which was very often nowadays.

"Sitting here again?" the new King of Egypt had, with out Mana hearing it, went by and now stood in front of her.

"Seto! Sorry… Pharaoh!" She hastily rose and bowed deeply.

"I asked you a question, Mana" Seto just replied, but the look on his face showed that he was worried about his friend.

"It is the tree from where our former Pharaoh took a fruit to me, when we were younger" Mana glanced up on the violet, juicy fruits. "I remember that my height wasn't enough, so he came and helped me." Another sad glance appeared in her already sorrow-filled dark eyes. "Then Mahado came running, and saved us from a snake"

"Mahado wouldn't like to find his student like this" Seto told her, trying to somehow comfort, but he really wasn't an expert in that subject.

"I know… but first my Mahado-sama was taken away from me… and in the next second the Pharaoh! It isn't fair!" Mana tried to keep the tears from streaming down the path there many tears before had went on her cheeks. But as she couldn't control herself, she excused her and ran off, leaving the Pharaoh confused.

"I know what it's like to lose someone, but you're the greatest magician we have now… be strong" Seto said shortly to himself with a nod before heading off to the throne.

That night Mana sobbed quietly as she tried to sleep. After another hour she stepped out of bed all sweaty and walked out on the balcony. She had a very nice room in the great palace, and was grateful of that, but it didn't felt as home anymore.

Mana took her blue magician staff and played around with it for a while, pondering

"I wonder… if I as a magician can make my way to the Pharaoh… to just see him, one final time" She stopped moving with the staff and stared at it. "I have nothing to lose I guess?"

"_Are you sure of what you're doing?" _A voice that recalled of her own broke the silence.

"No, but since when have I ever been that?" answered a sarcastic Mana to the Dark Magician Girl.

"_Stop it! You managed so summon me, your Ka, didn't you? And then you were very sure on yourself!"_

"The only reason I were able to summon you that time was because I didn't want to see Atemu and his friends hurt. I would have offered my life and its soul if he'd asked"

"_And that makes you a strong and trustable friend" _the blonde magician said to her look-alike and flew round her, trying to get eye contact.

"_Self-confident is something you haven't had a lack of before, why now?" _Another creature appeared in front of her, circling in the air. _"I remember you as a very irritating girl that didn't care if something went wrong; you just kept going until it went right"_

"Mahado…" Mana didn't dare to look the Dark Magician in his eyes. "It was different then…"

"_It doesn't have to be"_

"_Yeah! You have more friends than just Atemu and Mahado! Don't let them down!" _Dark Magician Girl joined her master. _"Friends that are alive… those who trust on you!"_

"Go away" Mana left them on the balcony and in a hurry she went inside again, throwing herself on the bed. The last the magicians saw before leaving her was the hurt expression in her face.

"_Once upon a time I was strong"_ Mana thought, looking up from the bed. _"And I didn't take the life this serious, just took each day as it came. If I once failed, I laughed the failure into its face and kept going"_

When she looked down again her eyes got stuck on a thing that was almost hidden under the bed. She drew it out and gasped slightly. It was her old magic book. She hadn't seen it in months now, since she almost didn't practise magic now, despite her promise to Mahado; to be a great magician.

"Hello old friend" she said quietly and opened the dusty book slowly, wanting to take care of it as a child. A thought hit her and she looked through the pages. "Maybe I after all can use something that takes me to my dear friend…" She eyed through every page, trying to remember if there was some spell that could help her.

"Oh" Mana stopped. She'd found a spell that allowed things to disappear and re-materialize on another place. "I know I'm a living being, but it's worth a try" She closed her eyes and begun to speak the words that was written in the book. But as she opened her eyes, she found herself being in her same old room. A growl of failure left her mouth and once again Mana fell down on her bed.

"I'm not even a spell caster anymore" she sobbed and after a few minutes of only thinking of failure, she fell asleep.

-

A young brown-haired woman took a deep breath there she lied and rose to a sitting position. As she felt how hard the ground was beneath her she opened her green eyes. They flew across the surroundings. She blinked a few times.

"…KYAAA!" Mana came up in her feet and started to run around in panic. This wasn't her nice room in the palace! Everywhere she turned her gaze there was weird boxes on wheels that went around in the darkness. She ran out on the roads and the odd boxes signalled angrily to her all the way until she came to an alley.

"What was that!" She leaned towards a wall and stared out. "And a better question… _where am I_!"

* * *

**Sani is back again**

So, that was the end of this chapter, but I have more, believe me. Now, if you just would like to press that small button there you can review, the next chappie isn't far away!

Have it wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since I didn't have anything to do... **you know how it is when you're bored, anyway, I decided to put up chapter 2 right now! -listening after a happy "yay"- Well, at least I hope that someone will find it interesting.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine

Warnings: This chapter is pretty fluffy, and this is the first time I let my fluffy side take over my writing, so...

... hope you still enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

Atemu sighed as he looked through his wardrobe.

"Out of clothes?" Yugi put his head in through the door opening to his yami's room and grinned.

"And _who_ do I have to thank?" The taller one of the look-alikes shook his head but smiled as he showed Yugi the shirt that was torn into two pieces. "If you hadn't insisted on fighting me for that last sandwich yesterday I wouldn't be a shirt short by now"

"Your own fault!" giggled the other. "We just have to go and buy a new one. I'll go and ask Gramps for money right away"

The two men went down to the city and begun looking in affairs, hunting the lucky shirt that would follow them home that day.

"Why does it all have to be so expensive?" Atemu wrinkled his nose as they went out from yet another store.

"That wasn't worse than the last one! Besides, remember that we found a cheap one before! But no, it didn't do for you, wrong colour or what is now was… You should become a model or something you fashion freak…-" But Yugi got interrupted by that Atemu didn't listen. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Do you hear that?" But the Pharaoh didn't wait for an answer, only rushed away.

"Eeeeiiii! Keep away from me!" Atemu saw a group of dogs that surrounded a tree, and when he lifted his gaze he saw a teen girl sitting up there, and it made him smile more warmly and happier than he'd done for a long time. Just a second later Yugi arrived.

"Isn't that..?"

"PHARAOH!" a shriek was heard from the girl, but she silenced when the aggressive dogs barked once again.

"Leave her alone!" rumbled Atemu to them, and with their tales stuck between the legs they whiningly ran for their lives.

"Atemu!" The young woman with the brown hair flew down towards the man and landed hard in his lap, knocking him down on the ground there she put her arms around his neck, laughing happily.

"Mana, what are _you_ doing here?" He had a tough time to get air and sighed in relief when she let go. When Atemu saw his friend's face he saw the most beautiful expression he'd seen, besides from Yugi's sometimes. Mana had the happiest smile she'd ever had and her glistening eyes made her look more alive than ever.

"I didn't think it would work!"

"What wouldn't work?" Yugi helped them up on their feet.

"I cast a spell over myself, hoping that it would bring me to the Pharaoh. And it did!" Mana had to fight the impulse of jumping on Atemu again, and for that he was pretty grateful. Then she started to look around. "So this is the world you entered instead of staying in Egypt."

"I guess you could say that" Atemu walked up beside her and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Whoa, what _is_ that?" She jumped behind his back and pointed at one of the boxes on wheels that drove by. "Those have been chasing me all night!"

"Um… it's a car"

"Car?"

"Machine on wheels that can take you practically anywhere on land" Yugi tried to explain instead of his other self.

"Why not take a horse and carriage?" Mana scratched the back of her head as she followed the guys that still had not found a shirt.

"You don't travel very often like that nowadays" Yugi went towards another store and they entered it.

"Well, then what are we going to do here?" The young woman began walking around between she shelves… of men's underwear.

"Mana!" Atemu hurried to drag her away when she'd begun looking though the boxers. "I think you should go to the ladies side"

He pointed to the other side of the store and so she headed that way. Atemu sighed in relief and started looking for that shirt so that they could come home as soon as possible.

Fifteen minutes later Yugi arrived to the shelf there his aibou stood and held up a black shirt.

"Doesn't this look rather good?" Atemu said, inspecting the pair of clothing closely.

"Yes, but where is Mana?" The shorter man asked worried.

"I let her go and look on the woman's clothes instead. She's a girl after all, if you didn't notice" Atemu looked at Yugi with a glare that said 'Where else should she be?'

Yugi smacked his forehead loudly.

"Did it ever cross your mind that she's never been in this time before!"

"Oops" Atemu fell silent and then rushed away with his better self shortly after.

It didn't take long time hunting Mana down, because she had been taking some pair of clothing and now posed in them.

"Hi guys! What do you think?" She had put the jeans around her waist over her beige skirt, a bra on her head and a poncho as a mantle. "Weird clothes you have here, by the way."

"Mana…" Atemu began meanwhile Yugi didn't know where to go; (his face had now the same colour as a tomato because that he tried not to laugh). "You could at least have looked at the doll!"

The Pharaoh had hidden his face in his hand and with the other one he pointed at a female doll in the window by the shop. The eyes of Mana widened when she saw it.

"Aha… So that's how these is meant to sit." She took the bra and looked at it and repeated: "Weird"

Later that day, after that Atemu hastily had paid for the shirt and dragged Mana through the whole town to get home and she'd stopped at every new thing she saw, which really was everything, but anyway, now they finally was home at the Kame Game shop and the two young men sat down in the couch, both all exhausted.

"Ho ho ho, did you bring home a friend?" Sugoroku Mutou entered the living room and smiling he observed Mana, who ran around and stared at everything, again, but she halted in front of the old man and almost fell over him.

"Oh… whoa… _Shamun Muran_!" She shouted and the grandfather jumped backwards.

"Huh? Shamun? No, I'm Grandpa, Sugoroku Mutou… never have I been called anything other", he replied and chuckled slightly, still afraid that the teen girl would scare him again. "But wait a minute… why are you dressed in those Egyptian-like clothes?"

"Mana, meet Gramps, and Gramps, meet Mana from the ancient Egypt", grinned Yugi there he sat next to Atemu.

"Hello", smiled Mana. "You resembles very much of a man I knew in Egypt."

"And you of a very powerful card", Sugoroku thought out loud.

"So I've been told." She turned towards Yugi. "Dark Magician Girl you said, right? Well, she's a good friend and actually my Ka."

The teen boy nodded and then felt how the tiredness stroke over him.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Then he looked from Mana to Sugoroku to Atemu. "But where will Mana sleep?"

"She can take my bed and I a mattress." Atemu hurried to say.

"Good idea, you can sleep on the floor in my room." Yugi rose from the couch.

"Um, do you mind if the Pharaoh still sleeps in his own room, with me?" pleaded Mana and put her hands together. "It's such a long time ago I saw my friend."

"Well, alright" the boy looked a little unsure, but agreed. Atemu shone up and when he went by his hikari, he squeezed his shoulder and whispered:

"Thanks."

After helping Mana make the bed, Atemu placed the mattress next to it. Meanwhile the girl was on the toilet, (he had earlier shown her how it worked), he pulled of his tank top and pants so he was only in his boxers when he heard the door open.

"By the way…" Mana turned towards him while he turned slight red. "I don't have any clothing to sleep in."

"Oh." Atemu hurried to his wardrobe, which still was a mess because of earlier that day, and pulled out a big t-shirt. Then he hastily gave it to her. "You can borrow this."

"Thank you" the brown-haired woman smiled and immediately begun unclothing as Atemu widened his eyes. Mana saw this and looked questionably at him as she pulled the dress of. "Are you alright, Pharaoh?"

"Um, Mana…" He didn't know how to begin or what to say, just stood there dumbstruck and covering his eyes. "You know, nowadays we do not often change in front of each other. Especially not girls and boys together."

"Oh… I'm sorry!" But she couldn't help giggle. "I was just so used to it. Remember when we were very small? We didn't cover ourselves then."

"I know." Atemu got a small grin he too and sat down on his temporary bed as Mana sat down on hers. "But that was long ago. We're practically grown-ups now."

"I guess" she sighed, then ruffled his hair slightly. "But in my eyes you always will be that small little Prince who helped me get that fruit"

Without warning Atemu felt how the woman flung around his neck once again and he fell backwards, but thankfully the pillows saved his head. He was about to sit up again and get her of when he suddenly heard a faint sob and felt how his bare chest got wet by tears.

"Mana…?" He wasn't used to see her crying like this, but he laid still and just held her in his arms.

"I… oh, sorry…" She begun rising, but he stopped her and held her comforting. "I've missed you so much. Seeing you disappear that day was the toughest thing I've ever been through, though it was hard loosing Mahado too."

"But you haven't lost me, I'm here." Atemu stroke her hair and mumbled softly to her. "We always got each other no matter what."

He didn't get any reply from her this time, but realised that her breathing had been slower and she was more relaxed. With a peaceful smile he fell asleep too, with Mana lying next to him.

Yugi had opened the door quietly to say goodnight to them, but when he looked inside the two old friends were already sleeping… and next to each other on the floor! Sure, the short man was very happy for that his yami had gotten to meet Mana again, but he couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. As he closed the door and went to his bedroom he sighed deeply and thought:

"_Why can't I make him that happy?"_

_

* * *

_

**The end... of the chapter of course, which was a bit longer than the first.**

But anyway, I'm very open to your reviews and until the next chapter... have it great!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I want to thank you who has reviewed, and my way of doing it is by putting up another chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is Kazuki Takahashi's -bows deeply-

Warnings: As before, fluffy, I think that's the major thing right now. Some inbalance between the characters, but that's what makes the story a little more interesting.

So... now you can start to read!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

The next day Mana woke up and found herself lying in the bed of Atemu.

"Oh, he didn't need to carry me into bed", she said when she didn't see her Pharaoh on the mattress below. Then she rose and looked for the dress and 'hat', wondering where her friends could be.

Downstairs the Kame game shop had just open and Yugi and Atemu were busy unpacking games and helping customers.

"Ho ho, I'm grateful that you help me." Sugoroku nodded smiling.

"Of course, Gramps", Yugi replied happily. "Now, where do you want these?"

As they kept on working, Mana entered the room quietly, looking around at everybody, and especially at Atemu. She'd never seen him work like this, in a shop! It was like in the markets in Egypt, when people sold things to get gold… but as a Pharaoh… not even as a Prince, he had never been forced to work!

Mana turned her attention to the door when a clock above it jingled and a group of teenagers came indoors. Mostly it was boys, but two girls giggled loudly.

"Oh! Look guys… it's him! The King of Games!" A rather short boy, (yes, shorter than Yugi), cried and they all rushed towards him to get an autograph and to get the chance to speak tactics with him. Well, except from the two girls who headed for Atemu who stood by a shelf, filling it with Duel Monster-cards.

"Hello there!" The first one, a blonde, giggled and winked as the other, a black-haired, did the same.

"Hi." Atemu nodded, getting a small smirk, almost invisible, (but it was there!), on his mouth.

"We've heard so much about you! Couldn't we get an autograph?" They continued flirting and the former Pharaoh wasn't man enough to resist so he took their pen and signed his name on their arms. When he with one hand held the black-haired girl's arm still, she giggled once more.

"Oh, aren't you very strong, handsome?"

"Why yes." Atemu replied, but suddenly he felt how he almost fell onto the ground by a brown wind that had come flying from nowhere.

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" _Mana shouted, drawing everybody's attention to her. The two teen girls, both about seventeen, shook there they stood, and they didn't plan on standing there long enough to hear the angry, funny thing go on shouting, so they laid the legs on their backs and disappeared, but not before Atemu heard them saying:

"Geez, what a jealous girlfriend!"

Atemu blinked in confusion, seeing the boys of the group leaving nervously.

"Mana, what was that about?" Yugi felt a bit frustrated, as he'd almost sold each of the guys a game that he'd recommended.

"But… but, they …" She didn't know where to begin.

"They flirted, so what!" But apparently Yugi did. "I think Atemu is capable of taking care of himself! When he decides that he wants to flirt or date a girl, there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yugi…" His grandfather begun, seeing that Mana became hurt by his words.

"No, Gramps. Mana, Atemu is practically a grown-up who has his own life, not that youngster you just want to have fun with! This is his new world, and this is where I am his company and best friend!" When Yugi saw how Mana in tears ran through the door behind the till and upstairs, he felt a bit sorry, knowing that it was wrong shouting at her. But all his emotions had to get out, and Mana was sadly the victim. He turned his gaze to meet Atemu's eyes, but the cold glare he got back made him wish that he hadn't done that.

Atemu hurried after his friend and just before she slammed the door close, he put a foot between and managed to get through the opening that she tried so hard to lock. But as Mana didn't succeed she fell down on her knees, hiding her face and tears from the world.

"Mana…" The man with the tri-coloured hair sat down next to her and held her in his strong arms while he once again talked comforting to her.

"Stop it… it was a mistake to come and see you!" She tried her best to get away, but her strength failed her. Instead she got out her staff and sobbing she said: "Let me go… I'm still a spell caster who can turn you into whatever I like!"

"Mana." Atemu softly said again and with a firm grip he took the staff from her. "What would you do, turn me into a toad?"

He became lighter inside himself when he heard a faint giggle from somewhere inside his wet shirt.

"But it's true… Yugi is your new best friend, you don't need me anymore… I'm only a simple servant."

"No." Atemu looked surprised into her eyes when she lifted her face. "No one can replace you; but you are both my best friends, in different ways. Yugi and I shared the same body for years, and I guess you don't come anyone closer than that… but you and I grew up together… we were, and still are, practically family!"

He suddenly remembered from when he had seen Mana again, and thought back on that moment.

"_Did you hear that!" Atemu stopped and stared at the big vase._

"_Stay behind me!" Mahado hurried to his Pharaoh's side while he prepared himself to meet any thief or murderer that could jump out from the pot. And a loud cry was heard:_

"_HAAA!" Somebody really jumped out from the brown pot and while laughing, this 'somebody' made both Atemu and Mahado stand dumbstruck as she landed right into said Pharaoh's arms and put her legs around his waist._

"_Mana, what are you doing!" The priest hastily pulled her of and placed her on the ground._

"_What? I can't pay a visit to my oldest friend?" The teen girl stared stubbornly up in the older one's face. "I just miss him, that's all. Ever since he's become the new 'Pharaoh' we haven't been able to talk at all!"_

_Mahado folded his arms and almost sighed as he said: "It has only been one day."_

_The glare that he got back from her was a "So-what-it's-like-an-eternity"-glare._

"_You're Mana… and you and I grew up together!" Not quite knowing where he got that from, Atemu still felt happy about recognising someone. But said Mana seemed pretty amused and giggled distrustfully._

"_I know we haven't spoken in a whole day, but you didn't forget me, did you?" But when she became a little unsure and looked worriedly at him. "After all these years of practising magic together..? I mean, you and I are practically family!"_

"_Eh, yes… of course!" He hurried to answer even though he understood that he apparently acted kind of weird. And as the oldest friend he was, Mana noticed it._

"_Hold on!" Her face came near his and she stared seriously at him. "You haven't been walking around in the desert without wearing a hat again, now have you!"_

_Well, to put it this way, he failed to answer her and instead Mahado took over and begun to lecture._

"_Mana, that is enough! It is not like it's used to be, do you not see? He's the king of Egypt now and does not have time for…"_

"_And he does not have time to speak for himself? Is that why you've been doing all the talking for him?" When Mana happily interrupted her master, Atemu smiled warmly._

"_That is not true! How did you get past the guards anyway?" pondered Mahado out loud as they all turned and looked down at the guards, who surprisingly stood completely still, no matter what move they were in._

"_Well, my magic's been improving", answered a proud young woman._

"_Do not tell me you used your freezing spell! We need them to guard the palace!"_

"_Oops!" Mana looked at Atemu who didn't know if he would find this severe or amusing. Mana on the other hand surely found it pretty fun_. "_Sorry_, I realise thee" _Until now. "Uh-oh."_

_When the guards still remained frozen Mahado stared down at his student and said with a stern voice:_

"_Your magic is improving_, is it?_"_

"_Let me try that again… um." She quickly got a thick book materializing in her hand and in a hurry started to turn the pages. "It's in here somewhere!"_

"_Just hurry up." When Mahado mumbled that; he didn't seem too surprised about the situation._

"_Let's see… turning humans into toads… getting rid of bad breath… ah! The freeze spell!" Atemu looked at her and when closed his eyes, memorising that moment for ever on._

Mana stared at Atemu's face. He had closed his eyes and was in a very deep thought, but still seemed pretty relaxed and he smiled that warm smile that always made her happy, even now. But it wasn't only happiness that filled her as she observed the man. When she saw him in his armless black tank top, she remembered about how his toned skin always contrasted to the white dress of his. Now as then he was muscular, had that wild hair with golden bangs… and that face, a face with a mouth that spoke hard as soft words from its lips, eyes that was the mystery itself. Yes, Mana could for the first time indeed see why the young women had found Atemu handsome, and that's the least to say.

"Mm?" The said man sensed her stare and opened his eyes violet. "Are you alright, Mana?"

"Yes, I just understood why those girls liked you." She blushed slightly.

"Oh."

"Will you marry one of them?"

"No, I do not intend to anyway." A soft laughter came out from him and he hugged her close.

"PUH!" Mana shone up and sighed in relief. "Good, because they didn't look either kind or pretty to me!"

"That's the Mana I know", smiled Atemu and rose and helped her up too.

* * *

**Aww, Mana is one of my favourite character, after Ryou, but anyway... what did you, the almighty reader think? **

-have puppy eyes that no one can resist- Um, alright, won't overdo it, but still want to know, so have it great untilI see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Sani here again with a new, rather short chapter, well, at least I thought so. But now to the important stuff!**

Disclaimer: I do still not own Yu-Gi-Oh, even if it appears differently in my dreams... And I do also not own the song '_Collide_'.

Warnings: Both POV's in this chapter beginns with a short bit from said _Collide_, hope you don't mind and I can assure you, that song has helped me to write. So, if you find any errors, excuse me!

Now, don't let me... alright I'll shut up so you can go on and read!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Mana's POV**

_**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
**  
**Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_Howie Day_

I woke up still tired and searched the room. It was still pretty murky so I couldn't see much when I rose, took a step forward and tripped over something. In the last second I jumped over the figure that was snoring in his sheets. I let a sigh of relief come out of me and then smile when I observe Atemu's sleeping form.

"_How cute, my Pharaoh's still sleeping!" _I thought and searched for my clothes and hastily put them on. Today it was my turn to get up early, the clock was barely five in the morning! I got to the door and carefully went out and closed it after me. Heading downstairs towards the kitchen I could smell something tasty from it and hurried down. When I came into the room, Shamun… No, I mean Grandpa Sugoroku Mutou! Anyway, he stood there and seemed to make breakfast.

"Ho ho, hello there Mana! Already awake, well I better make pancakes for you too then!" The short man laughed and gave me a plate. "Take this and sit down at the table while I make more."

"Thanks!" I smiled back and when the weird, round things got on my plate I sniffed carefully. "Oh, it smells good!"

"Then try it" Sugoroku sat down in front of me and took a huge bite of his pancake. I closed my eyes and did the same, chewing slowly. Then I opened my eyes.

"Yum! Could I have more, please?"

"Well, of course you can!" The old man laughed again and filled my plate. "I'm not that used to have company at the table this early, both Yugi and Atemu seems to want to stay in bed as long as they can before they help me in the shop."

"Pharaoh too?" I pondered and said out loud: "But when he and I were practicing magic together we had to get up really early in the mornings, and he didn't seem to have problems then."

We kept on talking about Egypt and how like Yugi and Atemu was. It kind of filled me in about how my Pharaoh's life was built now, not very different from the one we'd shared; only now in a modern time, after all, he still saved the world.

After me and Sugoroku eating up, I helped him dish the plates and glasses before going outside the shop and into the sunshine.

"Hi there my friend." I smiled happily up in the sky and protected my eyes when I greeted the sun. "So the darkness has finally decided to spit you out!"

There weren't many people who were outdoors this time in the morning, so it was quite boring to not have anyone to talk to. I sat down beside the door to the shop and let the sun warm me.

"It must have been hard for him to adjust to _this_…" I mumbled when a car loudly drove by. "But it seems like he enjoy being here, and that's good enough for me I guess."

Suddenly the silence was broken by a bell that sounded above my head and I had to jump away for the door that came flying.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Yugi stared down on me and got a bit red in the face.

"Don't bother." I smiled unsurely, because I still had his shouting in fresh memory. But I got happy when he sat down next to me, even if he didn't meet my eyes.

"Hey Mana… I'm really sorry about yesterday…" He tried his best to get out the words. "I didn't mean to shout; it's just that Atemu has been a bit distracted lately, well, almost depressed because of missing you guys in Egypt and I thought that I'd cheer him up when you came and made him happier than he's ever been here."

I had to concentrate hard to understand what he said, because he talked so fast that I was afraid his tongue would trip over itself!

"I'm sorry," I said, but smiled warmly. "I didn't mean to come and destroy anything for you."

"I know…" The short guy finally met my eyes and reached out a hand. "Friends?"

"As I said once upon a time, the friends of the Pharaoh are my friends too." I replied and took it. "Always."

**Atemu's POV**

**_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
_**_**I'm always on your mind  
**  
**Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_Howie Day_

When I opened my eyes the sun shone in through the drapes and blinded me. Groggy I sat up and put a hand before my eyes and looked around in the sunny room of mine.

I mumbled something not even I understood and with unsteady legs I got up and started the hunt for my clothes. Ten minutes later I'd found every piece and got them on the right places so I finally could go downstairs there Grandpa went around and preparing to open the shop.

"Oh, good morning Atemu!" The short old man smiled and kept working. "Were you up late this night?"

"Morning", I growled tiredly and found a glass and the juice. "Um, not really, Grandpa."

"Well, you're the last to wake up anyway!" When he said that I turned towards him.

"Really? Even Yugi's up?" I said a bit surprised and drank of my juice while leaning against the table.

"Yes, and Mana ate breakfast with me this morning."

"…Mana?" Then I widened my eyes. I had forgotten all about Mana, I didn't even react when I woke up on the mattress on the floor. _"It must be because that we talked all night… I'm too tired." _I shook my head and sighed, before remembering Mana again, and this time I got worried. "Where is she now?"

"Outdoors I think." I hurried to drink up and then rushed out, preparing myself for the worst.

But as I opened the door shrieks was heard and when I looked down; both Yugi and Mana had had to jump away so they weren't hit by the door.

"Forgive me!" I felt clumsy but they just smiled back.

"Look Pharaoh, it is Dark Magician Girl and master Mahado!" The young woman held up two very familiar cards and showed them to me. I couldn't anything other than smile too.

"Yes, you're correct." I sat down next to them and could feel how something came alive into me when Mana beamed towards me. The feeling confused me for a minute; because I couldn't point a finger on what it was… and that made me quite frustrated, but I certainly knew one thing, it was a joy to my heart.

* * *

**That was chapter four, and if someone's interested to know, I have a few chapters that is ready to be put up, in exchange for one small thing... that's right, the little review button in the corner.**

**You should know that your reviews really gives me a push when my fantasy lacks.**

**So have it wonderful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, you might have noticed I've changed my pen name? At least it should've been changed as far as I'm concerned. But it's still the same old crazy girl who is about to deliver a new chapter to you!**

Disclaimer: YGO is, (sadly for me), not mine

Warnings: Pretty much fluff, as usually, so I guessed you've got used to it by now. If not, you haven't read the other chapters, and that's a shame, isn't it?

Sani now gives you permission to read and review!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

Later that day when Atemu and Yugi sat in the couch in front of the TV and both felt very lazy, so they just zapped through the channels without real interest. Mana on the other hand didn't see the entertainment in that, so she ran around in and out of the rooms, inspecting every inch and sometime they could hear an "oops" when she dropped something or a "weird" when she observed something more closely.

"Maybe we should take her to the park", Yugi grinned when he saw how the teen girl ran by.

"You make it sound like we're going to walk a dog." The taller of the men shook his head and smiled. "But I guess you're right, she's being so restless that I almost get nervous."

"Ha, you _nervous_?" Yugi laughed. "Oh, I would love to see that; the almighty Pharaoh running around and stutter: "Um… I-I will duel you, and I w-will win, because I've got a d-deeper voice than y-you!"

The hikari had to duck when a pillow came flying and laughing he disappeared out from the living room.

"You little… come here!" Atemu jumped up from the couch and ran after in such speed that when he came to the door post he had to take a grip of the frame so he didn't fall when he turned.

"Oh, wait for me!" With Mana in the chase Yugi didn't see the point in letting Atemu catch him, so he rushed outside and headed for the park, with the two old friends not far behind.

"Mana, follow me!" Atemu waved to her and they saw Yugi enter the park. Well there they stopped and looked around, searching for their prey. "Mana, look in those trees over there and I'll take the bushes."

"This is fun", she giggled and somehow got up in a high tree.

And fun was the right word… no, the _perfect_ word, Yugi thought when he hid in a boscage. He saw how the Pharaoh and the apprentice magician walked around and searched the area, and that made him giggle lightly. But suddenly a pair of violet eyes stared down on him.

"Gotcha!" Atemu threw himself towards him.

"Help!" Yugi's voice became dangerously feminine and his eyes widen, (seriously), and he tried to duck but he had no chance and instead they both fell into a heap. And to join them, Mana jumped into it too before they all stretched out in the grass and stared up in the blue sky and inhaled the fresh air.

"It's just like it used to be, you and me and the sun after that we had skip master Mahado's lessons", Mana sighed happily and closed her eyes. Yugi smiled towards Atemu who noticed it and returned it before turning his gaze again to the young woman who mumbled: "And who needed to practise magic those times, when we shared our own special magic for a moment."

"Yes." The man who lied next to her was surprised how clear those memories was, especially since he didn't remember that much from his time in Egypt. But now he could see; when he was in his young teens and ran after Mana. They both laughed excitedly, because Mahado was once again on the strike again and angrily searched through the whole palace for them.

"_I think we've outran him." Atemu stopped when they came to the pond in the garden and breathed heavily but still smiled when Mana giggled._

"_Oh, he will be so mad at us when he finds us… again." She lifted her arms as is she was going to fly, but instead fell backwards into the shadow of a tree there it grew some grass. Atemu hurried to join her and they just lied there and grinned up towards the warm sun._

"Pharaoh." Atemu opened his eyes when he heard Mana speak and looked at her, but she stared up in the sky as she spoke. "Couldn't I… get clothes so I don't look so weird here?"

"Um, of course, but I don't think you look… weird." He said surprised and lifted his chest by supporting on the arms.

"By the way…" Yugi sat up and looked a bit unsure when he turned towards Mana. "How long will you stay… wait, I mean, is there a way for you to get home if you want to?"

Mana sat up too and stared at him, blinked a few times and bit her lip.

"I… I honestly don't know. I just cast that spell over me and when I woke up I was here. Maybe I can do the same thing again, but I don't know."

"Well, don't let that bother us now", Atemu interrupted and smiled. "Let's find a shop instead and get you clothes, but as far as I'm concerned, neither I nor Yugi is pretty familiar with female fashion."

"Oh, is that true, _fashion_-_freak_?" Yugi giggled and the chase was on once again.

**-**

"This feels so _weird_." Mana looked into the mirror and observed herself very closely, twisting and posing in every possible way.

"Weird? Oh, my dear little girl, you look lovely!" chuckled the female expedite. With her help Mana now had a pair of tight, dark jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black sneakers that the teen actually felt pretty comfortable on her feet, and the last detail was a black headband.

"Well, darling, shall we go and look what the boys say?" The woman smiled and shoved her out when Mana hesitated. But out from the room she got and almost bumped into Atemu who caught her quickly.

"Easy-" He quieted and looked at her. Yugi chuckled at the sight of seeing his yami unable to speak, so instead he took the opportunity.

"Wow Mana, it's a whole new you!" He said and went around her. "We should buy them to you, or what do you say Atemu?"

"Y-yes, the clothes… they fit you very well!" He… stuttered? Well, Yugi did almost not believe his ears when he heard him.

"Thank you, Pharaoh! But it still feels very odd… but if you say I can have these, then I will!" She smiled thankfully and with full interest she studied how the till worked.

When they came outdoors Mana continued study the clothes.

"I've never had such clothing around my legs before… it's warm in here." Both Atemu and Yugi laughed at her. "And that thing on my head…"

"No, don't tell me, it's _weird_?" Yugi chuckled as they all heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Yuge and Pharaoh!" Katsuya Jounouchi came running down the streets while greeting them.

"Hi Jou!" Yugi smiled while Mana looked up from behind Atemu's shoulder.

"What's up guys?" Jou stopped and saw Mana. "Who are you?" But then he grinned in a way that only he could do, that means he looked pretty dumb. "Ah, you've get yerself a girlfriend Atemu!"

"Um, she's… wait, what…? NO!" The former Pharaoh was nowhere to be seen, but somehow a red traffic light had appeared next to them.

"Jou, don't you recognise her?" Yugi said after he'd come up from the ground, (he sure knows how to laugh).

"Hm... nope, should I?" The blonde stared at Mana who still giggled because of Atemu, before she turned towards Jounouchi.

"You're one of the Pharaoh's friends, I have met you!" That made the teen scratch his head.

"Jou, this is Mana, Mana this is Katsuya Jounouchi", Yugi presented them because his other self was still unable to speak.

"Ah, it's _you_!" It came up as a light for him. "The girl with the Dark Magician Girl! We met ye at the Nile, before ye splashed those creepy lunatics!"

"Yes, but wasn't there two more of you?"

"Yup, Honda and Anzu too… hey, Atemu, it's alright now!" Jou looked at the man who stood few metres away and muttered, but the colour was at least on its way down. But suddenly the blonde, sometimes dog-like, teen got big eyes and stared on Mana. "What the heck are _you_ doing _here_, this isn't Egypt!"

"How did you notice?"

"That's not funny, Yuge!" He replied, but apparently the short guy still thought it was.

"Let's just say that if I hadn't been a magician, I wouldn't be here", Mana said instead.

"Why don't we rent a movie and look at it in our place?" Finally Atemu could speak. "Mana has never seen a movie, and that would be a great reason to summon the rest of the gang."

"Great!" Yugi cheered and as they began to walk home, Atemu found himself lost in thoughts.

"_Why do all keep on saying that Mana is my… girlfriend?" _He looked at the young woman who was in a lively conversation with Jou. _"We've only grown up together… she's like my sister, as Yugi is like my brother, but somehow it feels like more, why is that?"_

_

* * *

**And there yet another chapter has reached its end. I can tell you that it's thanks of your wonderful reviews that I try to put the chapters up as soon as possible!**_

Have it great!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tada, I'm back!  
So, as you all might have figured out, this is the next chapter you're going to read, and I hope it will bring as much response as the others has done now when Mana's small adventure in this new world continues on.**

Disclaimer: It hurts in my heart; but Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, and if it had been, I guess it never would have been as good as it is, so lucky you.

Warnings: I haven't seen "the Grudge" for a while.

Finally! R&R and my brain'sfantasy-department will love you.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

As Mana placed herself in the couch, Atemu went to put in disc into the DVD-machine while Yugi and Jou ran to the kitchen to fill bowls with popcorn, candy and potato chips before the others arrived.

"Yugi, is it just me, or does the Pharaoh act completely different?" Jou had just looked into the living room there he had heard Atemu and Mana laugh about something. "I've never heard him like that… and when he blushed..!"

"I know what you mean", the other teen smiled a little while popping the popcorns. "He was so sullen before Mana arrived, and now you can't see him without having a smile on his lips! And…"

"What?" Jou saw how his friend hesitated. "What've he done?"

"Katsuya, I was… well, quite mean the day before and shouted at Mana, but I just got so angry because she had made him light up again!" He sighed.

"And what did Atemu say about that?"

"He was in the same room when it happened, and he's never been that mad on me… ever." Yugi then smiled again. "But it's over now, we're all friends."

"Good to hear, but who could blame ye for being jealous, ye and Atemu shared the same body for years! Oh, I think the other's here…" Jounouchi went to open the door as Yugi balanced the three bowls into the living room there Atemu and Mana sat next to each other.

"Okay, here's something's you got to taste Mana!" He put the things down on the table and went away again to get the coke and whatever other things you could drink, non alcoholic of course, since we don't need to see Mana get even more… _funnier_.

"Ooh…" Mana took a chocolate. "How comes you have all these tasteful things?"

"Hi guys!" Hiroto Honda entered the room, followed by Anzu Mazaki, Otogi and Ryou Bakura.

"Mana?" The other girl halted and stared at her.

"Who..?" Honda looked too. "You're right, it's Mana!"

"Who did you say?" Otogi and Bakura looked over their shoulders.

"Take a seat", Atemu smiled and leaned back. "They won't bite you."

Mana beamed towards them all.

"I recognise you too, the guy with the extremely pointy hair and you who has the same name as my bird." At those words, Anzu and Honda stared at each other.

"Oh, you two should take that as a compliment." Otogi, as the typical Casanova he was, stepped forward, playing with tests of his black hair and looking at Mana. "My name is Otogi by the way."

"Well hi", Mana didn't seem to fall for his charm or the glistening green eyes, and somehow that made Atemu feel better. But when she turned her gaze to greet the last one, she dropped her jaw and sprung out of the couch. "You! Where is my wand…"

"No, Mana!" Even Yugi and Jou came rushing from the kitchen to stop her from doing anything wrong and Ryou stepped backwards.

"Mana, this is the good side, Ryou Bakura", Atemu assured her and she blinked a few times. "Well, even if his yami side is in this world too…"

"But he didn't want to come along today, thought we was too boring and pathetic", Ryou explained.

"… and we are keeping an eye on him", Atemu continued and made the girl sit down again, along with the others.

"Which movie?" Honda looked curiously on Yugi as he tried to get room there he sat with Anzu.

"We rented _the Grudge_", he turned the light off and sat down on the floor together with Jounouchi and Bakura meanwhile Otogi sat down so Mana was in the middle of him and Atemu.

When the sound to the commercial came on; Mana jumped in the sofa.

"Oh sorry, I'm still not used to that that thing can speak!"

"If Mana's scared now, I wonder how it'll be when the movie starts", Jou said quietly to Yugi and Bakura.

As the movie really began, Mana sat and followed it with full interest and asked several times what things were or why someone did as they did. And soon enough…

"EEEEIIIIK!" She trembled when she heard the odd and scary sounds from the TV and when she saw what made them; she hid her face, only to look through the fingers.

"It's alright, you _can_ jump into my arms if you want someone to protect you", Otogi said and laid an arm around her shoulders, despite Atemu's look.

"First he was after Shizuka, and now _Mana_? Will he ever stop?" Ryou shook his head smiling before turning his attention to the TV again.

But the next time Mana was scared, she screaming jumped several feet and suddenly Atemu felt how someone was in his lap, with the arms of this 'someone' tightly around his neck. Otogi's stare was both annoyed and full with competition, and it didn't turn better when Atemu allowed himself to smirk a bit before turning to Mana.

"Remember, it's only a movie", he mumbled in her ear in order to calm her down. She made an invisible nod and got down next to him, holding the edge of his shirt in a strong grip. Now it was Atemu's turn to put his protective and strong arm around her.

She stayed quite calm, if you don't count the billions of "eeiik" that was heard now and then, but beside that she just rested her head on Atemu's shoulder, or she hid it behind his arm. So when the movie finally ended, she sighed in relief.

"That was so scary! But…" Mana thought for a second. "…fun."

"Yeah, but you don't have anything to be scared of when Otogi is in the neighbourhood", the black haired man said with self-confidence.

"Come on, let's go home", Honda and Anzu took one arm each and dragged him out of the game shop/house of the Mutou's. And outdoors Honda hissed: "She's out of your reach, pal!"

"Definitely!" Anzu nodded. "The Pharaoh isn't someone you would like to pick a fight with, have you already forgot? And who knows how _he _will react if you're trying to get his girl!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" With a small grin he broke free from their arms. "But hey, she isn't his yet, and who says she ever will be?"

"Hello, the two of them grew up together; you should have seen them in Egypt! Always there for each other, though he barely remembered her." Sighing Anzu and Honda followed after the peacock Otogi, who just refused to listen.

Back at the Mutou's they said goodbye to Bakura and Yugi began putting the bowls away, well, rather _tried_ because Mana had hid all the time, so now she wanted to try every flavour of candy and thought the popcorn was just delicious.

"Alright, I'll leave the popcorn here!" Yugi laughed and went away with the other two bowls and Atemu took every glass and the empty soda bottles.

Jounouchi, who would sleep over that night, sat down next to Mana who happily munched on some popcorn. He took one to and then said:

"Not to be rude or anything, but why did ye come here?"

"Oh." She looked up on him. "I missed the Pharaoh, that's all."

"But ye crossed time and don't even know if ye will get home again!" It wasn't often that Jou was this serious, but when it came down to it he really was. "Is there some other reason?"

"No, why? Can't I pay a visit to my oldest friend?" Mana put another popcorn in her mouth.

"Of course ye can", Jou smiled warmly. "I just think that it was so bold only to visit a _friend_."

In the kitchen Yugi but away the bowls and helped Atemu fill the dishwasher.

"You're happy now when she's here, right?" He said.

"Hmm…? Well… yes." Atemu answered simply and Yugi noticed that he had broken the Pharaoh's deep thoughts.

"But how much do you really remember about her?" The shorter of the look-alikes straighten and looked directly on his yami.

"I may not remember every moment she and I have shared, but my heart does, and that's more than enough for me." Atemu's violet eyes glistened when he said that with a smile as warm. "I don't know why… but I feel calmer, more open, in her company."

"Could it be that you finally is in love?"

Atemu turned around, and was prepared to meet the icy and jealous eyes of Yugi, but they beamed towards him.

"Don't worry; I've overcome that side now." He assured the Pharaoh, who had got a bit red on his cheeks.

"I don't know if you could go as far as "in love"… since I've never felt that feeling before. Or wait, I did when we shared body, but then again it was _you_ who was the lovebird, so that doesn't count!"

"Um, leave me out of this!" Yugi hastily continued the conversation about Atemu instead. "But do you feel like 'electricity' when she touches you?"

"Electricity?" Atemu looked disbelieving at him.

"Forget it", smiling Yugi shook his head and begun walking to the living room with the yami after.

"No, tell me!"

"Nu-uh."

"What do you mean with 'electricity'? Will it spark?" They entered the room and both Jou and Mana looked wondering up on them.

"Have you emptied the bowl yet?" The short guy ignored Atemu's stare and instead looked at his watch. "Time's really flying when you have fun."

"What is it?" Jou was about to take the last popcorn.

"Time to make your bed." Yugi replied and twinkled his eye so that only Jou could see it, but he didn't, because he was in a fight with Mana, who also wanted the last corn.

"Give me, I saw it first!"

"Oh no, ye didn't crazy girl!"

"Sunny boy!"

"Darky!"

"Dog!"

"… How did ye know?"

"HA!" Mana got the last popcorn and proudly held it up.

"Shall we go to sleep?" Atemu nodded towards the stairs and they all walked upstairs and split up; Yugi and Jou to the hikari's bedroom and Atemu and Mana to the yami's.

"Goodnight guys."

"'night."

"Sleep well."

"Sweet dreams!"

Mana fell asleep pretty quickly meanwhile Atemu lied on the mattress. He rested his head on his arms as he stared up in the roof, listening to the young woman's calm breaths.

"_Could Yugi have spoken the truth? Have _I_ fallen for this mystical thing called… love?"_

Suddenly he heard how a cry was coming from the bed and when he looked up on Mana he saw how she tossed around in the bed.

"No… please, no!" She cried out and tried to kick someone invisible and hid her face. "I don't have my wand!"

Her own sounds made her open her green eyes and sit up, kipping for air and with small pearls of sweat on her forehead.

"She tried to…" Mana begun stuttering, but Atemu hurried up from the floor and sat down in the bed so that she was safe between his legs and in his arms.

"Hush… it was just a nightmare, Mana… caused by the movie we saw before." He made her rest her head against his bare chest.

"I know… I'm safe now when you're here." She closed her eyes as he leaned against the bed frame and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling ancient Egypt.

"_No Yugi…" _Atemu thought smiling as he too closed his eyes. _"This is something far stronger than the finest of love."

* * *

_

**Okay then, hope that was something that you liked! I don't think I have anything else to say this time, but the next chapter arrives as soon as possible, so have it great, almighty readers & reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! Sorry for not updating in a while, but there have just been a lot of stuff to do here; have started the upper secondary school (you could tell that I looked up the right word, couldn't you?), well, anyway, the important thing is that I finally are here!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YGO and the lyrics in the beginning is from the song "So are you to me" by Eastmountainsouth.**

**Warnings: Hope there isn't any big mistakes in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

_**As the ruby in the setting**_

_**As the fruit upon the tree**_

_**As the wind blows over the plains**_

_**So are you to me**_

_Eastmountainsouth_

Mana woke up next day by that her head was moving up and down in calm moves. She blinked and didn't move as she tried to figure out what it was. Then she remembered; Atemu had taken her in his arms and held her safe until she was sleeping again. But apparently he hadn't been able to stay awake that long, because now he was her pillow there she rested her left chin against his chest.

"_Why do I always disturb him in the night… but this time I can blame on that horrible thing I saw yesterday. He must have been so tired that he fell asleep with me"_,she thought smiling and looked up in his relaxed face.

Suddenly she felt how he moved in his sleep and his arms snuck around her waist, pulling her closer to him and mumbling something in English mixed with Egyptian. Mana giggled a bit, because in her ears, it had sounded like he said something like:

"I'll duel you for that cookie."

After another ten minutes, which didn't include anymore sleep talking to Mana's disappointment, Atemu made a groan and slowly opened his eyes and looked down on her with a funny grin, such you have when you still are half asleep.

"Good morning!" Mana greeted happily.

"Good morning on you too…" He took a deep breath. "This is the first morning we actually wake up together."

"Yes, but you are terrible when you're snoring, Pharaoh."

"I don't snore."

"Yes, you do."

"Never!" He realised that his arms somehow was tightly around her, so he rose into sitting position and then got up on his feet, carrying her.

"No, put me down!" She called and kicked to be free, but Atemu was much too strong for her.

"Not before you take back what you said about me snoring!" He laughed and managed to carefully open the door to his bedroom and get out into the hallway and head for the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?"

"Cold water is such a good way to torture someone", Atemu chuckled as he passed Yugi's door.

"NO! LET ME DOWN!" Mana cried laughing and kicked even more frenetically.

"What is going on…?" A very tired Yugi stood in the doorway with an even more tired Jounouchi behind him, rubbing his eyes. And the sight of Atemu in only his boxers with Mana clad in a too big T-shirt in his arms made both of the teen boys to rub their eyes once again.

"He's going to torture me!"

"She says I snore!" Atemu said in a childish tone.

"But you do…" Yugi had never seen the Pharaoh ever acting this… playful! But he sure thought it was fun, so he laughed when he saw Atemu's expression.

"I told you so", Mana giggled, but the man who hold her raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't forget that you're still in my grip." A very effective way to make Mana quit. He had thought at least.

"Oh, and by the way, he speaks in his sleep too!" She said happily to the other two who listened with great interest now.

"Mana", Atemu growled, but of course she didn't notice.

"He said he was going to duel someone for a cookie… or was it against a cookie?" She had to look down, because Yugi and Jou lied on the floor with their arms around the stomachs and laughed so that the tears streamed.

"That's it", the man who held his prey continued to the bathroom. Yugi and Jou rose from the floor, looking worriedly at the door that closed behind Atemu and Mana.

"Man, how's this gonna end?" Jou said.

"Well, I've never fled from him before." Yugi shook his head. "Mana's doomed."

And two minutes later a loud shriek was heard from the bathroom and someone came running out all wet and with the hair lying straight down, slicked to the face as if someone had dropped a huge water bomb right above the head.

A light giggle came from the bathroom and Mana looked out through the door when Atemu ran. The sight made the two others stand dumbstruck for a minute. Half a minute. Ten seconds. Alright, actually two and a half, before they once again was roaring in laugh.

"How… did… you… do… that!" Yugi managed to say.

"Well, let's just say I'm always prepared." Mana replied and victoriously swung her wand around.

"I'll get you for this!" They all heard from Atemu's bedroom.

A few hours later, after that they all had eaten dinner and Jou found his way home, Mana walked around in the shop, examining different games.

"Ho ho ho", Sugoroku entered the room too. "You can take one out of its package if you want to."

"Thank you", she replied, happy as always, but lit up even more when Atemu joined them also.

"Busy?" He asked politely while having his hands behind his back.

"Nope, just looking around." Mana looked suspiciously at him. "By Ra, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing", he smiled faintly back; before he pulled something out from behind… Mana's magical wand!

"You…!" She began, but quickly saw the danger in the game, so she headed for the nearest hiding spot; which seemed to be the storage.

"Uh-uh, no point in hiding Mana, remember I studied magic too?" Atemu chuckled.

"But you're not half as good as I am, and I can only do half my spells, do you get the point?" She giggled from inside. "Try to duel for a cookie instead."

Atemu tried to remember the water spell Mana had used on him yesterday and mumbled it as he pointed her staff against the door. But as nothing was heard, he said:

"Wet yet?" He got no answer, so he forced the door open, only to realise it had never been locked in the first place and he flied feet away. Atemu grunted and massaged his back. "Ouch."

Then he looked into the storage, but didn't see Mana anywhere.

"Where are you?" He searched every inch, behind and into every box, but couldn't find her. A feeling of guilt and worry came over him, and his worst nightmare came true when he heard a faint squeak from the floor and saw a small brown mouse.

**-**

**And there was the end. I'm not very good at cliffhangers, but did that one do? Let me know by your wonderful reviews! Cookies to all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, Sani's back with a new chapter, at last! I know I haven't updated in a while...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Still wish I did.**

**Warnings: Well... nothing I think, ... bad spelling? But that's a usual thing.**

**Well, R&R!**

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

"MANA!" He fell to his knees and stared at the mouse. "What have I done!"

Atemu caught the small animal before it ran away and held her tight when he rushed into the shop again.

"Sugoroku-senpai!" He stared around, but couldn't find the old man anywhere, so he stared down on the mouse again. "What am I supposed to do…? I can't leave you as this, but how am I going to turn you back?"

The completely lost man went to the kitchen and took the bowl of chips with him into the living room there he sat down in the sofa and put Mana on the table and gave her a potato chip.

"Well… since you're in this way and not capable of escape or laughing at me, maybe I should tell you something…" Atemu stared seriously at the small creature that munched on her chips.

"Mana… when I first heard you, when you sat in that tree," he smiled at the memory. "I couldn't believe my ears; I had to know if it really could be you, so I ran as fast as I could. And when I saw you, it was the best thing that had happen in a long time."

Mana looked up in his face, before starting to clean her fur from the chips.

"You are lovely Mana. If I didn't have you, I would be lost." He blushed a bit. "But I guess that this all sounds silly, but I had to tell you… it was a confession that had to be said."

The mouse squeaked again before jumping into the bowl of chips and there she sat and munched meanwhile Atemu looked on TV. After that, they went outdoors for a while and he chased her on the streets.

"No, Mana! You can get hurt, come back!" He shouted and everybody stared at him.

So he took her inside again, just in time to hear the phone ring.

"Mutou", he said with a clear voice.

"Oh, hi pharaoh!" Otogi's voice was heard from the other side of the line.

"What do you want?"

"I just wondered if you happen to have Mana there with you? In that case I'd much like to speak to her." Atemu could almost see how the other man played with his black hair between his fingers, trying to always look cool.

"Bye, Otogi." Atemu said instead and when he was about to hung up the phone he heard the desperate shouts.

"…wait! Hey, you can't do that! Let me speak to Mana, it's a life or death situation-"

The pharaoh hurried to hang up and with a relieved sigh he leant towards the wall, still holding the mouse in his hand. But suddenly he stiffened.

"Mana…" He sniffed. "You smell… let's take a bath, I mean, now when you're a mouse it doesn't matter if I see you… um, do you understand?"

He didn't get a reply there, but continued to the bathroom and filled the tube with enough water so that she got wet but didn't drown. The mouse happily swam around and tried to get up, but Atemu smiled warmly as he washed her.

"I said I was going to get you wet, didn't I? Maybe this was my revenge after all!" He chuckled and lifted her up in a towel. "You are pretty good as a mouse, don't you think?"

Mana squeaked in protest and almost bit his finger.

"Sorry!" He hurried to dry her and got downstairs to the living room, there he once again sat down in front of the TV. "There isn't much we can do… I need help from Yugi and Sugoroku-senpai, and I don't know when they're home."

So with the brown mouse sleeping in his lap, he stroked her back as he watched the television.

"But if you stay as this… I promise I won't abandon you", he declared seriously. "But maybe we should buy you a cage, just in case so you don't escape."

The mouse snapped up its face and looked at him with dark eyes.

"No point in staring at me like that, it's for your own best! If you hadn't claimed that I snore, this would never have happened!" He shook his head as he heard the door to the house open.

"Hallo?" Yugi's voice was heard as he entered the kitchen. "We've been buying food."

"Yugi…" Now it was time, Atemu had to tell Yugi and Sugoroku about Mana.

"Mhm?" The short guy looked into the living room meanwhile he looked that the food really was unpacked and put into the fridge. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, and I think you better sit down", Atemu stared down on the mouse in his hand and his hikari looked curiously at it.

"Have you bought a little pet? Why is that bad, it's cute!" Yugi did not see the problem at all.

"No, don't you understand, it's Mana!" Atemu cried out and held the animal even tighter.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" Out from the kitchen, the young woman looked at him. With eyes that was like plates, a heart that had almost stopped and a dropped jaw; Atemu stared at her and back to the mouse.

"B-but… you was transformed… this… what?" He stuttered and the mouse found a chip to munch on. Atemu's confession… all he had said, all the courage he had summoned to say those things… it all had suddenly gone to waste.

"Oh, I climbed out through the small window in the storage and bumped into Yugi who asked if I wanted to join him to buy food." Mana laughed. "Did you actually think that that was _me_?"

"Hmm, the difference is barely notable", Yugi giggled.

"Let us never speak of this again", they heard a very red Pharaoh say.

**So, there you got to read this chapter and hope you liked it. I'll try to put up the next soon.**

**Have it great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in a while - school has been taking some time of mine, not because it's boring - I love my classmates so I gladly go to school every day... well, you're not here to read how I've been, you're here for Mana's story!**

**Disclaimer:** Wish Yu-Gi-Oh! was mine... but it's not -sigh-

**Warnings: **Um, fluff? And a little of this and that, a Mana who missunderstand things... you get the idea.

**So, finally please review after reading this chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 9**

The following two days was pretty much the same; Mana and Atemu trying to get revenge on each other, so neither Yugi nor Sugoroku was surprised if they found the living room being victim for a war of water or pillows everywhere in the hallway.

"Ho ho", the old man shook his head as he cleaned the kitchen after a battle there food had been flying, (in this even he and Yugi had participated). "I must say that since Mana came here it has not been a day that's boring."

"You're right, Gramps", Yugi gave him a helping hand. "And Atemu has been completely changed!"

"Yes…" Sugoroku sighed smiling when he had made the last spot of ketchup disappear. "But I think I need vacation from this… so it's good that I'll fly to the United States this afternoon."

"Have you packed everything you need?"

"Yes, yes, Yugi, don't worry about me!" He chuckled and ruffled his grandson's hair.

"Very well, then don't forget to say hi to the professor and Rebecca from me!" The teen sat down on a chair.

"I will. By the way, Rebecca was really disappointed that you wouldn't come along."

"Oh." Yugi turned red when he thought of the younger girl that apparently adored him and he mumbled. "Um, just tell her I'm sorry…"

After that the three teens had waved goodbye that afternoon to Sugoroku Mutou, they went indoors and sat down by the kitchen table.

"How are we going to survive now when he's gone?" Mana looked worriedly at them. "Who is going to cook the food?"

"You have your wand, don't you?" Yugi chuckled.

"Or we can walk over to the Bakura's, they always eat and Ryou is quite the chef." Atemu said instead.

"Nah, it wouldn't be very nice." Yugi suddenly felt how he had to go to the little boys' room. "Back in a moment!"

When he was finished and stepped outside the door, something brown stroke by with someone that resembled of him followed. Mana and Atemu was once again up in another chase, but the reason to this one wasn't known for Yugi yet, and he felt that he didn't have to know, anything could be a reason by now.

"Um, guys…" They ran by again.

"…I just wanna say…" Third time.

"…I think I'm gonna…" Again, Mana after Atemu this time.

"…sleep over at Jou's!" This time they actually stopped in front of him, kipping for air.

"Why, aibou?" Atemu looked curiously at him, but got a warm smile as reply and a raised eyebrow.

"Why? Isn't that obvious? You two is going to put this house into ruins and I'm saving myself before it's too late, so do you handle being alone for one night?"

"Of course we do, right?" The yami looked at Mana who nodded.

"Right!"

"And try not to break anything; Gramps wouldn't be so happy when he comes back from Professor Hawkins next week." Yugi grimaced as he walked into his room, got a backpack that he'd already packed and went out again.

"Leaving us already?" Mana said as they followed him to the door downstairs.

"Yup, I'll meet Katsuya and then Honda; we'll be going to the cinema before playing games all night long!" He replied in an attempt to make them jealous, but it didn't seem to work out.

"Well, have a good time!" Atemu said smiling and closed the door behind his hikari.

"So… it's too early to go to bed, what shall we do?" Mana looked at him.

"Hmm, six o'clock, maybe we could watch a movie, or what do you say? We still have some popcorn that we can pop." The last sentence made her lit up.

"Wonderful, as long as we don't look at another movie like that yesterday!"

A moment later, the two fellows were sitting tight in the dark and had put on the movie _Narnia – The lion, the witch and the wardrobe_.

"Wow, what a magical place!" Mana said in wonder when the little character Lucy entered the land in the wardrobe. "But what is that white thing everywhere?"

"It's called snow", Atemu explained and took a handful of popcorns in his fist and started munching. "It is water that has frozen and fallen to the ground, but when it becomes warm, it melts to water again."

"Oh, I would like to feel snow", she looked dreamingly at the screen. "Maybe there's a spell for it!"

Atemu rolled his eyes while having a big smile on his lips, but even in the darkness, Mana saw it.

"And why are you looking like that now?" She said in a teasing tone. "Only because I am better on magic than you?"

"Are you the right person to say that? I still remember that there was an accident with a freeze spell…" He chuckled and ducked as a pillow came flying, for the thousandth time these two days.

"It was my only way to come and see you, your guards were everywhere!"

"Mana…" He managed to duck for yet another pillow. "Did you really want to see me that much?"

She looked surprised at him.

"Yes, of course. I missed you…"

"Even though it had only been one day?"

"I always miss you, alright? Now you know that…" She turned her gaze to see the movie again, but a small smile played in her face and a blush had appeared.

The next day Atemu went up early and begun making breakfast as Mana still lied and snoozed in the pillow. As he made sandwiches he thought back on the evening before; he had barely been able to look at the rest of movie because of that answer he had got from her.

"Does she really miss me that much?" Atemu said to himself when he put two glasses on the table and went to find the orange juice. "But then again… that was the only thing that happened."

The former Pharaoh halted.

"Why by Ra am I walking around and talking to myself!" He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm too used to have Yugi to talk to."

He looked on the clock in the kitchen.

"It's almost ten… I should go and wake up Mana." But as he was going to get out from the room he bumped into someone with ruffled brown hair. "Forgive me!"

"Sorry!" Mana said at the same time and smiled tiredly and took a deep breath.

"Um, I've made breakfast so… you know…" He thought for a moment and then pointed at the table.

"I shall sit down?"

"Yes."

They sat down in front of each other, Mana giggling slightly.

"What is so funny?" Atemu raised an eyebrow as he took one of the sandwiches.

"Oh, nothing… what are we going to do today?" She carefully tasted the bread, and Atemu thought that she maybe was afraid that he had poisoned it.

"I don't know, the game shop is closed now when Sugoroku-senpai is in the United States, so we don't have to work."

"I want to go out!" Mana looked out through the window and on the streets, there the sun shone warmly.

Said and done, after eating up both of them went outside and begun walking into the centre of Domino.

"You are all so pale here," the young woman suddenly said. "You too Pharaoh."

"Well, Japan doesn't get so much sun as Egypt." He tried to explain as they walked down the streets.

"Is Japan far away from Egypt?"

"It's on another continent, so yes." He smiled a little to her curiosity, but also noticed a sad glance in her eyes, but the next time he turned towards her it was gone.

"How do you know so much?" Mana laughed and found a stick that she swung around.

"Thanks of Yugi, I practically sucked up every bit of information that he had when we shared body."

"Hey, isn't that…" Mana halted and stared before her.

"Mhm?" Atemu tried to see what the teen girl saw, but she suddenly was gone. "Mana, come back here!"

But Mana had caught a glimpse of a man that the noticed, and when she arrived to him she called:

"Pharaoh Seto!" Laughingly she saw how the tall man turned around and stared at her with cold blue eyes.

"Who are you?" A small boy with raven black hair next to Seto spoke.

"But…" Mana blinked in confusion, but then it went up as light for her. "You're not Pharaoh Seto!"

"No." Seto folded his arms and saw how Atemu came running. "If this is going to turn out to another of those pathetic adventures of yours I…"

"Kaiba, I'm sorry that we disturbed your little shopping time, but this is Mana." Atemu glared at him.

"So?"

"What's wrong with you?" Mana looked up in his face with worried eyes. "Don't you feel well Seto?"

She pulled out her wand.

"Maybe I can help you!"

"What is that?" Mokuba looked questionably at it.

"I'm a spell caster!" Mana explained proudly and swung it above her head, pointing at Seto.

"Mana, no…" Atemu tried to stop her, but it was too late; another water bomb of her had appeared above Seto-ice-cube-Kaiba's head, and when the Pharaoh saw it, he got big eyes. "Oh my…"

"Oops…" Mana saw in slow-motion how the big bubble of cold water fell in the air, hitting the CEO's head and splashing the water everywhere.

"…" He took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry!"

"…" He glared at her with water dropping from tests of his hair, clothes, arms, well, from everywhere really and people stared at him when they walked past; the great, powerful Kaiba Corp. owner that now was totally wet and … annoyed.

"That was so awesome!" Mokuba laughed hard, even though he knew he put himself at risk.

"How charming", Seto said between his teeth.

"Mana, let's go!" Atemu pulled her with him and began running the fastest they could.

"COME BACK HERE!" They heard a roar.

"But nisama, now you don't need to take a shower!" Mokuba tried to comfort.

When the two friends saw an alley, they rushed into and well there they stopped and breathed heavily.

"Mana… if making Kaiba go nuts is on your schedule, I really enjoy being with you!"

"That was fun!" She laughed and leaned against a wall and turned to meet Atemu's gaze, but it was located somewhere behind Mana.

"Oh, you're the King of Games!" A woman had appeared from nowhere and walked past the alley, and seen Atemu.

"Well, I often prefer Yugi as the one but…" He hesitated and smiled a bit unsure as the blond, about twenty year old woman got up a pencil.

"Please, can you sign on this paper?" Now she was in the phase of "extremely flirting", and as any girl; Mana noticed it, but her Pharaoh didn't seem to care.

"Of course." Atemu took the pencil and wrote his name perfectly.

"Thank you…" The woman's eyes glistened when she got the paper back and the smirk she had was apparently meant to seduce him. And Mana feared that it would work, because when the woman put a hand on his shoulder and started laughing and talking with him, he didn't make any effort to withstand.

But suddenly the blonde caught an eye of Mana.

"Hey, you girly, this is a private conversation, can you back of? And shouldn't baby girls like you snooze at this time?"

"Who are you to call me girly!" Mana glared back in anger.

"I believe that you better go", Atemu went between the two women that were ready to start a catfight anytime.

"Sure, see you", she said and twinkled an eye.

"MAYBE IN YOUR DREAMS!" Mana shouted after her, and Atemu had to hush her down.

"Mana! You can't keep on shouting at people!" But she backed of from him, with a sad glance in her green eyes.

"Why did you ignore me like that when that… that _thing_ came? It was as I didn't exist for you."

"Ignore? Mana, no!" He didn't know if he would laugh or not. "You can't baby-sit me all the time."

"Is that what you think Pharaoh, that I came here, that I _crossed_ _time _to baby-sit you, someone I love! Just a second ago you told me that you enjoy being with me!"

"Mana-"

"You…" Mana interrupted him but failed to continue her own sentence so instead she took her staff and pointed it at him, and in the next second a big bubble of water appeared and before Atemu had the chance to jump away, it hit him.

"MANA!" His deep voice rumbled around in the alley when the cold water got in touch with every part of his body, but as he looked up, she was gone. He sighed heavily and felt the pain in his heart. "What have I done…"

**And now Mana is on herself in town... can it go more wrong? Well, of course it can, that's why you have to read the next chapter! -big smile-**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, now rating will go up up up. Not that much -up up up. That's better, I think. Well, I don't have much more to say :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO more than in my dreams.**

**Warnings: Minor violence and ... um... hope I've not missed anything important.**

**There you go, R&R! Love your reviews so far :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Normal POV**

Mana ran and couldn't care less when people shouted at her after she'd bumped into them. She was blinded in tears and didn't know where to go now, she was exposed now… she had told Atemu that she loved him, and for a moment the thought of that he did the same had crossed her mind.

"How could I, a Pharaoh doesn't like an apprentice! He wants someone that looks good and with long golden hair." The woman tried to wipe the tears away and suddenly saw where she was. With a sigh she laid a hand on the same tree there she had sat when the Pharaoh came and saved her. Mana looked up at it and thought: _"That time he didn't reach of for a fruit, he reached out for me instead."_

She took a hold of a branch so that she didn't fall to the ground. Why did she feel so empty now, after all those beautiful days she had experienced?

"Master Mahado, I need you, more than ever", Mana sobbed quietly, because her attempts to keep the tears in didn't succeed very well. She carefully climbed up in the tree, as high as she could and then stared down on the streets, looking for Atemu.

"What am I doing, looking for someone that … surely will laugh at me." She sighed heavily. "No, I'm fine… I must be fine."

She suddenly saw how a man with tri-coloured hair ran by, but she didn't react, just stared stubbornly at him until he disappeared.

As the darkness fell, Mana realised that she was shaking; it was cold to sit there in the tree when the wind was blowing heavily. Saddened she jumped down and grimaced when she felt the pain in her cold feet when they hit the ground.

"_Where should I go? By Ra, Anubis, Seshat and all the other gods and goddesses, please, tell me what to do!" _She thought constantly as she tried to remember if there was somewhere she could go; but the only one she came to think of was finding Seto Kaiba, but he wasn't like the Seto Mana knew from Egypt, so that didn't appeal to her.

"Maybe I should find the way home to the Pharaoh…", she mumbled there she went in the lights but then shook her head violently. "No! I don't need him to protect me!"

"To protect who?" Suddenly a shadow was covering hers and she spun around and looked up in a man's face. He was wall, pretty skinny, still with muscles and had black eyes and grinned slightly. "Such a young lady like you shouldn't walk all alone on a Saturday night."

"Why not?" Mana tried to summon every bit of courage she had, but in the darkness, it was hard.

"Well, because there are funny people outdoors", he took a grip of her arm. "Let me follow you home."

"But that isn't the way to my home…" She tried to brake free, but the grip became harder which made her grimacing.

"No, but it's the way to my place." He laughed a bit, and that made the young woman more afraid.

"Let go of me!" Mana tried to kick him, but the tight jeans were in the way. "Don't you hear what I say?"

"Are you criticising my hearing?" The man rumbled darkly and stared at her.

"If you don't let me go, then yes!" She replied angrily, but in the next second she whished that she hadn't done that, because she found herself pushed into a wall and could smell the stinking breath from the man that was next to her.

"Small girls like you should know their place… but it seems like I have to remind you." He lifted a hand to slap her, but Mana was to fast for him and pulled out her wand from nowhere.

"Don't touch me, I'll turn you into a toad and in the same way take away your bad breath too!" She seemed to be pretty confident, but the eyes glistened in fear, and those weren't the only reason to that the man laughed hard and long.

"Toad did you say? Well, try!" In one movement he took her staff her threw it away, and then her. Mana landed on the hard ground and tried to hide, but there wasn't anywhere to go.

"Stop!" She shouted as she protected her head for the hits that was about to come. "Let me go!"

"Why should I care?" His hand dived into her thick, brown hair and pulled her head up. "Now, back to teach you a lesson…"

Mana closed her green eyes, not that she could see much because of the tears, but somehow the pain took her somewhere else, away from the abusing man, if she only saw the darkness. When had she become this weak? Normally, she would have fought back, maybe being a little scared, but now… she was just empty.

But the hit that was meant for her didn't come; instead she tried to hear… to understand what the familiar voice that rumbled around on the streets said.

"How dare you treat her like that!" Mana bit her lip when she heard Atemu. Why did he always have to save her? Why couldn't she, just for once, be able to take care of herself… and why by Ra was he always willing, and without question, there to protect her from anything and anyone?

She felt how a pair of strong arms shook her carefully, but she hadn't the power to even raise a finger.

"You will PAY FOR THIS!" Atemu rose up, staring at the smirking man.

"You shouldn't have let this sweetie go all alone on the streets! And besides, what are _you_, little tiny, gonna do about it!" The man laughed hard again, but the former Pharaoh didn't fear him.

"Hmpf, if you think that I'm afraid of men who likes to abuse young women, then you're sadly mistaken", he replied in a cold, death raw voice. And that was enough to trigger the man who went to attack.

"Take this you little…"

"You little what? Please, tell me." Atemu simply stepped aside and saw how the taller one ran right into the wall behind.

"Oh, now I'm just pissed off…" On unsteady legs the man started to prepare himself to punch the short thing that smirked towards him. "Come here you…"

But Atemu swung around when he came flying, and once again tricked the man to fall down into a heap. With disgust he stared down on him.

"You don't deserve living in this world, especially not after hurting Mana like that…" Atemu saw how the man started raising from the ground and looked up on him, and said man got big eyes when Atemu continued: "So I hope you find yourself comfortable… IN OBLIVION!"

The eyes of the man rolled around before he once again was found in a heap because of the power of the Pharaoh.

"Mana", Atemu turned around, ran and fell on his knees beside her. Carefully he took her into his arms and held her there. "How could he… how could _anyone_. Mana, I love you so much, no one must ever take you away from me!"

The young woman slowly opened her eyes when she felt something wet on her chin.

"Pharaoh…", she begun saying with a dry voice. "…you're crying. But you never cry."

"Silly little Mana, I wouldn't be human if I didn't cry…" Atemu smiled faintly and lifted her up, and started carrying her. "Let's go home."

-

"Atemu, did you find…?" Yugi had come running out from the Kame game shop but silenced when he saw his yami with the exhausted Mana in his arms. "What happened to her!

"It's… a long story, aibou." Atemu walked past him and continued upstairs to his room there he slowly laid Mana in his bed. Yugi sneaked up from behind.

"But she has bruises on her arm and face!" he felt very upset when he observed the sleeping form. "I'll get some water and bandage!"

The other couldn't do anything other than nod there he sat beside Mana and gently stroke her face while avoiding a big black-blue bruise on her chin. When Yugi came back, Atemu took the deep plate with lukewarm water, the piece of cotton and started to bathe her wounds, which made her quiver in her sleep.

"It's alright", Atemu hushed her with a voice Yugi not often heard; it was soft as silk. But his eyes, they seemed to be praying when they observed Mana. Why did he seem so dishonoured?

"Atemu, why did Mana run away in the first place?" He said quietly.

"A misunderstanding… one big misunderstanding", his yami replied emotionless and put the water away and instead started bandaging Mana's left arm.

"But she's lucky that you found her!"

"If I hadn't found her that man would have… would have" Atemu stopped and said between his teeth: "But if I just had stopped her from the beginning or found her earlier, she wouldn't have a mess in the first place!"

"Stop blaming yourself!" Yugi hurried to his side and squeezed his shoulder comforting.

"Hikari…" Atemu looked up in his face and smiled warily. "Thank you."

"I'll go to the living room so you can be alone." The shorter man returned the smile and carefully opened and closed the door, leaving the sleeping woman and her protector in the darkness.

Atemu turned back to Mana and stroke some brown tests from her face and then took her hand in his, massaging it softly.

"Pharaoh…" He snapped up his head when he heard that weak voice. "I shouldn't have run away."

"You don't need to call me 'Pharaoh' all the time", he smiled faintly. "I do have a name."

"But I've always called you by title." Mana looked up in his dark, violet eyes.

"You should rest."

"Did you pick up my wand?"

"Yes, now sleep." Atemu still found it amazing how she always could be so stubborn, but that was part of the charm with her. Sometimes she really reminded him about Jounouchi. _"I guess that we all need a Katsuya, and Mana is mine."_

"What are you grinning about?" Mana said with a dry voice, but still smiled a bit.

"About how I will tickle you to sleep if you don't do as I say." He said in a demanding voice and raised an eyebrow, but who could stay that way towards a little disaster like the girl in front of him.

"As you wish Pharaoh… Atemu." Calmly she closed her eyes as she squeezed his hand one more time before falling into the land of the dreams.

**Aww, hope I'm not being to fluffy... and that my fluff isn't crap. Well, that's up for you to decide. Have it great and I'll try to update soon.**

****


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for making you wiait so long! The plan was to update the story this weekend, but my computer went wacko and we had to reboot, and as you might know, when you do it everything on the harddisc is lost, so I had nada, nothing! Now you say: why did you not move the files before rebooting! I had no chance, couldn't start up Windows. **

**But thanks to Nithela on my dear laptop is working faster now, and if my friend Chii (she's actually called that by us) hadn't had some of my fictions on her computer, you'd never got the chance to read this chapter.**

**Well well, that's it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor the lyrics to _Run_ by Snow Patrol

Warnings: Fluff?

Now, please read! Please review! And please... have a good time!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Normal POV**

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_**And as we say our long goodbye**_

_**I nearly do**_

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

**- **_Snowpatrol_

"Hello there", Atemu still lied on his mattress when Mana tiredly sat up and grinned towards him.

"Good morning!" She stretched on her arms, but grimaced when she felt the pain from the big bruise, and that was enough for Atemu to be on the alert.

"Easy."

After changing clothes, the two friends found their way down to the kitchen there Yugi had been kind enough to make a big breakfast to both of them.

"Goog oning", the big-eyed man said while munching on a sandwich. "How… um, ait a minite!"

Mana giggled lightly as he swallowed and finally was ably to speak clearly.

"How are you Mana?"

"I'm fine, or at least better." She sat down in front of him and Atemu next to her.

"Do you want a sandwich?" He reached out for the bread.

"Coffee, tea or chocolate milk?" Yugi offered.

"Oh, such service, you do not need to help me…"

"We insist!" The men said in chorus and then grinned at each other before they went on to help Mana, who rested her head on the arm and sighed smiling.

When everything was fixed, Atemu felt that he hadn't given Yugi that much attention I a while, so he turned towards his other self.

"Did you have fun yesterday with Jounouchi and Honda?"

"Very!" Yugi lit up and began speaking all exalted. "We even got Otogi with us, first we saw that new movie that has come out, and then we went to the game hall, you should have seen…! No, you should have come with us, there was this pair that danced on the DDR machines and they were amazing."

"Really?" Atemu took a sip from his coffee and smiled.

"Yeah, but the guy wasn't that impressed when Honda and Otogi got a crush on his girlfriend and then…"

Yugi continued speaking hastily, but the Pharaoh had caught a glimpse of Mana. She sat there quietly, without hearing anything and munched on her sandwich, staring dreamingly through the window.

"Mana, how about going to the Kaiba Dome this afternoon so you can see us play Duel Monsters? It's open for all duelists today, and free too." Yugi had noticed that Atemu was totally gone, and observing Mana instead, and said woman was staring in another direction. So Yugi decided to interrupt Mana to make a chain reaction that woke his yami up. And it worked excellently.

"Mhm? I'd love to!" She turned her head around and beamed towards him as Atemu snapped up from his thoughts.

"A brilliant idea!" He nodded and drank up his coffee before he rose from the chair. "I'll go and get my deck immediately so that I can check it!"

"I said this _afternoon_!"

When they arrived at the dome, after playing games at home and walking in the park until the clock had passed 15.00, they halted in the entrance hall, looking at all the people who had come.

"Has Kaiba gone nuts, having free entrance?" Atemu shook his head.

"Seto isn't nuts, he just listened to me for once!" A black fluff had appeared from nowhere and was now standing in front of them.

"So it's like commercial, but in a good way?" Yugi smiled towards Mokuba, who looked annoyed at Atemu.

"Yup, now, are you going to duel?" His eyes glistened in expectation.

"Well, yeah…"

"Oh, that would be great! You have all your fans here today you know!"

"Um". Yugi went slightly red and became very nervous. "Maybe today…"

"…is a perfect day for us to duel." Atemu filled in when he saw that his aibou was about to say 'no, thanks' and leave the dome and once again escape publicity.

"Go and get them Yugi!" Mana cheered for him as they entered the big arena. The woman widened her eyes and whispered: "It's so big!"

"The Kaiba brothers always exaggerate things", Atemu said but when Mokuba glared coldly he added: "But this was of course in a good way."

They walked through the mass of people and found free chairs in the front row and sat down to watch the duels that took place on the field. It didn't take long before Yugi was asked (or rather begged) to duel. Atemu was of course expected to participate too, but he politely let them down.

"I think that Yugi need to get more confident", Atemu explained to a surprised Mana when he once again said no.

So instead they cheered for the short man, who won duel after duel and after winning a duel, he got to blushing sign things for the fans of him.

"Thank you Yugi!" The small kids gasped when they got back their pieces of paper.

"Um, anytime…!" He waved when the last persons left the dome. "How much is the clock?"

"About eight", Atemu looked at his watch. "Time surely knows how to fly when you have fun."

"I'm glad that you have had it fun, because that time is over now." A cold voice came floating and they looked up on the field. There, in his full pride, stood Seto Kaiba and glared down on them. "So, you pharaoh-wannabe, how about a real duel?"

"You got one." When Atemu quickly rose, Mana noticed the fierce burning in his eyes.

It was with excitement that Mana and Yugi followed the duel, and they gasped loudly when Seto summoned all his Blue-Eyes to then use the Polymerization-card to get Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and they gasped even louder when Atemu destroyed them.

"It seems like you'll never learn", the man grinned when he by tribute Dark Magician Girl and Gazelle summoned Dark Magician to the field. "And now, to end this duel… Dark Magician, use your Dark Magic Attack!"

"No!" Seto Kaiba would have banged his fists in a table if he had had one, but instead he acted cool and folded his arms. "Alright, so you won this time. I'll still take you down."

"Have you noticed, nisama has learned to control his temper better!" A proud Mokuba rushed up on the field to comfort his big brother, but halted promptly. "Why is that hologram still on the field?"

They all stared at the hologram of the Dark Magician who stood in the middle. Suddenly the tall figure turned his gaze towards Mana. But it was when he spoke they everybody jumped in surprise:

"Mana…"

"What is this?" Seto angrily went to find a control panel. "The holograms shouldn't malfunction like this."

"What if… it isn't a malfunction?" Yugi stared with dropped jaw at the purple clad magician.

"Master Mahado?" Mana rose from her seat and climbed up on the field, reaching out and touching him. "What are you doing here?"

"Pharaoh Seto need you, we all do. It was irresponsible to leave us like that."

"You mean… you're going to take me home?" Mana barely dared to look up into the tall man's eyes.

"Yes."

"NO!" Yugi sprung up on the field to. "But she just came! We though…" He looked at Atemu, who stared down on the ground with his golden bangs hiding his eyes. "We thought Mana would stay with us."

The Dark Magician turned towards Yugi's other self and bowed deeply.

"Pharaoh… please, Mana must follow with me."

"But…" Mana rushed past Mahado and halted in front of Atemu, and carefully looked up in his face through the bangs. "But you can come with me, right Atemu? You can return to Egypt and become our pharaoh again!"

"I do not belong in your world anymore." Smiling faintly, Atemu laid his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her green eyes. "But you and I will meet again, I promise you. Now, save Egypt together with Seto for me."

"Atemu…" Yugi shook there he stood.

"This is the way it has to be, aibou." He replied as Kaiba returned to his brother, not looking that impressed, but nobody cared.

"Mana, we must leave." The Dark Magician's voice had become softer and his apprentice nodded quietly.

"Thanks for meeting you and your friends, Yugi", Mana smiled warmly.

"Goodbye Mana and I'm still sorry for that shouting…"

"Yugi, friends never say goodbye." She walked over and gave him a hug before turning towards Atemu again. "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too…" he hesitated a bit, but now was the final chance he had to speak the truth. "Not only because you are my closest female friend, my oldest friend… but for that I love you so much."

With blank eyes they hugged each other tightly and Atemu kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Pharaoh, I always did and I always will… our own unique love story", she whispered before breaking the hug. It was in that moment Mana started to faint away, and in slight panic she said: "Do you see me?"

"I'll always see you", he said as the young, brown-haired woman and her master disappeared, leaving no trace that they'd ever been there but unforgettable memories.

-

A few days later Sugoroku Mutou arrived outside the shop and he made his happy "ho ho" when he opened the doors and carried the bags into the house. It had been a wonderful trip to USA but also a very interesting one and he had a lot of photographs and souvenirs to show.

"Your old grandpa is home!" He called and heard how someone came running down the stairs.

"Gramps!" Yugi beamed towards him and hugged him warmly. "It has been so empty here without you!"

"Oh, but I haven't been away that long, have I?" Sugoroku chuckled. "Now, where is Atemu and Mana, I have something to show you all!"

"Um… Atemu is upstairs in his room and Mana… she has returned." His grandson didn't know how put it. "Her master came and got her."

"Oh, I see…" The old man nodded slowly. "But get Atemu, I still think he need to take a look at what I have here."

"Alright, I'll try." The short guy ran upstairs and carefully knocked on his yami's door.

"Yugi… could I please be alone?" Was heard from inside.

"Actually, _no_!" He burst in through the door and found Atemu sitting on his bed, looking at two cards that Yugi knew was Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. "You can't sit here all day, come on, Gramps has got something to show us!"

With some talking from Yugi, Atemu finally decided to join him. And when they came down into the kitchen there Sugoroku waited, he tried to show mild interest.

"There you are!" The grey-haired man then dived into his bag and when he appeared again he held a bunch of photos in his hand. "I think you'll find this very interesting."

He smiled his usual mystical and still comforting smile before leaving them.

"Oh, it's Egyptian artefacts!" Yugi said happily and went through the pictures, but stopped at one. "Atemu… look at this one! It seems to be some sort of tablet, I think."

"Hmm?" The taller one took the photograph and stared at it. It was picturing a typical Egyptian woman who held some sort of staff in her hand.

"What does it say?" Yugi looked curiously over his shoulder.

"It speaks of a powerful woman who became the pharaoh's lead spell caster", Atemu smiled when he read the hieroglyphs. "I couldn't have expected less from you, Mana."

"So you really fell in love with her?" Yugi sat down again, next to him.

"Not in that way you are speaking of, our love story was… no, _is_ the finest between two friends."

The Pharaoh's hikari beamed warmly there he sat.

"Like a puzzle with only two pieces?"

Atemu nodded and carefully shuffled the two cards into his deck.

* * *

**Believe it or not, that was the end of this story. Hope you've found it somehow not too bad. Anyway, it's been fun writing it and I've loved every review SO MUCH! You've really encouraged me to write more! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Alright, I overdid it there, but you get the point, right? I'm a bit exalted!**

**Now, have it wonderful!**


End file.
